


Анекдот

by Visenna, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Series: Стони в стихах [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: Спойлерный пейринг указан в конечных примечаниях)





	Анекдот

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлерный пейринг указан в конечных примечаниях)

— Кому пристроить Баки, вот вопрос.  
Эй, Стив, не спи, серьезное же дело!  
Твой друг не ест, грустит, опять оброс,  
И, кажется, схуднул с лица и с тела,  
Вчера бродил полночи черт-те где.  
Волнуюсь за командную работу.  
Возможно, Нат возьмет его себе,  
Раз с Брюсом не сложилось отчего-то?  
— Ох, Тони, прекрати, умерь свой пыл  
И дай поспать уже. Он — взрослый парень.  
Не ты ли мне недавно говорил,  
Что Баки за Т’Чаллой приударил?  
— Ошибся. Или, может, не срослось —  
Не знаю, я не телепат покуда.  
Он так вчера смотрел на твой засос,  
Как на креветку смотрит барракуда.  
Ему б отвлечься… Ну, а если Сэм?  
Как думаешь?  
— О господи всеблагий,  
Неужто нет для разговора тем  
Помимо сексуальной жизни Баки?  
— Ты знаешь, Роджерс, как заткнуть мне рот.  
— Да Тони, подожди ты хоть минутку.  
Барнс завтра на свидание идет,  
Не знаю с кем, но нервничает жутко.  
Как Питер, кстати?  
— Питер? Хорошо,  
Вчера домой вернулся очень поздно.  
Похоже, он любовь себе нашел —  
Водил на крышу посмотреть на звезды.  
— Кто? Как зовут?  
— Не говорит пока,  
Но завтра голубки идут на ужин.  
— «Жучок» поставишь?  
— Вычислит «жучка»,  
Нет, тут живой разведчик будет нужен.  
Пойдем? Я приглашаю и плачу.  
— И что он нам устроит в знак протеста?  
— Я, может, на свидание хочу!  
— Ну, выбери тогда другое место,  
Давай побудем без затей, одни.  
— Уговорил. Дим сам, сувлаки, тако?

(На следующий вечер)

— Тони!  
— Стив!

(Заходят внутрь)

— Папа?  
— Питер?  
— Баки?!!

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлерный пейринг: Баки Барнс/Питер Паркер


End file.
